Consumed by your fire
by aiokikasete
Summary: -AU- Fire!verse. First installment: After 5 years of loving Souichi, Tetsuhiro Morinaga finally gets his wish when Sempai asks him to stay by his side. Things are going rosy for the two of them until the impossible happens. This is the couple's discovering about Souichi's pregnancy. Warning: male pregnancy (mpreg)
1. Stay by my side, always

**A/N: Good afternoon everybody. It's been a while since I have ventured into fanfiction. This story is YAOI, so, if you are not a fan, please kindly switch windows now :) Yaoi is basically boyslove, with explicit sexual scenes. **

**This is my first story for Koisuru Boukon, a rather fantastic yaoi manga revolving around two main characters: Tatsumi Souichi, a doctorate student of Nagoya University who is bad- tempered and bad-mouthed but has a kind heart, and Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Souichi's junior (kouhai) who has harboured a 5- year- long one- sided love for Souichi. **

**This story picks up from where the manga ended (Chap 8, where Souichi finally admits his feelings (not the 3-word kind of confession though, but still). So beware, spoilers ahead! **

**PS: Throughout the story, the way in which the 2 characters are called will switch between these:**

**Tatsumi Souichi: Souichi (in his own POV) / Sempai (in Morinaga's POV)**

**Morinaga Tetsuhiro: Tetsuhiro (in his own POV) / Morinaga (in Souichi's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Koisuru Boukon and all mentioned characters do not belong to me.**

**Please enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stay by my side, always**

"Sempai, hold on…"

Souichi had to stifle a gasp, his breath escaping in tiny pants as Morinaga, already pulsing inside him, lifted him gently into his embrace. The delicious friction increased the heat within him and Souichi could not resist the rotation of his hips, his insides rubbing against Morinaga's cock as Morinaga shifted him into a sitting position on his lap.

"Wai—what are you doin—ahh…" Souichi could not contain his moan this time as the new position allowed him to fully sheath Morinaga, the full length of his shaft stretching and probing Souichi in waves of pleasure-pain. Souichi felt Morinaga's large hands surround his hips and butt as he gently maneuvered their movements, and Souichi saw splashes of bright colours in the midst of passion as they began to find their rhythm.

"Move your hips like this, and try to relax further," Morinaga coaxed gently, although the excitement of feeling Sempai so fully was making his voice taut. "Sempai, you feel so good, so tight…" His hands tightened around Souichi's hips as he began to thrust up, meeting Souichi halfway. "That's it, ride me Sempai. Show me what you want to do. Show me what you want to feel."

"No…way…this kind of…" Panting in exertion, Souichi nonetheless began to slide himself up and down, groans escaping unnoticed as the wicked heat began to build up again. The pain was seeping away as their tempo increased, Souichi's nails scouring Morinaga's back as he rode him. A tingling was starting at his spine, and he felt his balls tighten as his cock rubbed against Morinaga's skin with every bounce and thrust, drips of precome beading rapidly. Beneath him, Souichi could feel Morinaga straining as he thrust deep and sure into him, the sweat rolling down his chiseled chest.

"Sempai, thank you, I'm happy". In between gasps, Souichi heard his kouhai's words and he looked down at Morinaga, those soulful eyes capturing him in their depths. Souichi felt his breath catch, even as another thrust caused him to clench down involuntarily. Steadying his voice, Souichi tried his damnnest to sound unaffected as he looked back into Morinaga's olive eyes, "For what…?"

"You have accepted me…" Another thrust, and Souichi arched his back while Morinaga grazed his nipple greedily, sucking and tugging, his breath warm on Souichi's skin. Souichi shivered as Morinaga sprinkled kisses upward and his pulse jolted as Morinaga placed a kiss directly over his heart. "For the first time, I feel like I have become one with the person I love".

"You…" Words flew from his mind as Morinaga plunged deeply, the tip of his cock pressing into Souichi's prostrate. The scream of pleasure came out strangled, mixing and mingled with his groans as Morinaga began to move faster. Urgency caught, Souichi clenched down on him, coaxing a half- shout from Morinaga as they began to move faster and faster, the throbbing and pulsation deep within them culminating in an explosion of heat and pleasure. Warmth began to spread within Souichi as Morinaga gripped his hips painfully, head tilted back as he rode the waves. Within moments, Souichi felt his own cock tighten and then begin to spurt. Panting and shivering as their orgasms undulated throughout, Souichi pressed Morinaga close, inhaling the pine fragrance of his hair as he tucked him beneath his chin. "You are an idiot. It's nothing to cry over…"

* * *

**xxxSouichixxx**

The clock chimed twelve in the living area, quiet as Souichi sat in Morinaga's embrace, the two of them getting used to this new- found intimacy in their own ways. They had never cuddled before after sex and Souichi had to admit that Morinaga's chest felt nice as he surreptitiously leaned backward; the brat had exhausted him. He was saved the act as Morinaga hugged him tightly and Souichi did not even have to turn back to feel the happiness that was radiating from his kouhai. Silly puppy. He tried to ignore the warmth in his own chest as Morinaga placed a soft kiss on his head.

"There is something I have to talk to you about, Sempai," The silence was broken when Morinaga spoke aloud, and Souichi shifted, tilting his head to look at him. The post- coital haze was dulling his senses, making him feel sated and calm. "Something to talk about?"

"Umm, it's about the job offer." Morinaga hesitated and Souichi sighed, starting to shift out of the younger man's arms. He was still sore that Morinaga had not told him first about the job offer from S Pharmaceuticals. The younger man's arms tightened, preventing him from escaping. Souichi turned away from Morinaga.

"You are finally spitting it out, huh. I know about it, you are going for an interview right?" Souichi tugged his hand free from Morinaga's grasp, the irritation brought up by this topic fuelled by the fact that he did not know why he was bothered in the first place. Not like he had the right to demand that he be first in every decision that Morinaga made…

As usual, Morinaga hit too close to home. Souichi yelped as Morinaga grabbed his middle and basically tackled- hugged him. "Sempai! Please don't misunderstand ok! That time, when Prof. Fukushima told me about the offer, things were still awkward between us… I was desperate… and then you told me to stay by your side…I started to become undecided again… I did not mean to hide it…I was just thinking…I am sorry."

Souichi sighed and stopped resisting the hug, his hands coming to rest atop Morinaga's. He had told himself that whatever Morinaga did was none of his business but the explanation had soothed his irritation nonetheless. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I… think I'll try the job."

Which was the rational choice, and Souichi approved of Morinaga's decision even as he knew that this meant that Morinaga would not continue his Master's program at the university. But with S Pharmaceuticals, Morinaga's future was set and that was definitely more important than the minor issue of losing Morinaga as his lab assistant. Besides, that did not mean that he would not see Morinaga anymore, they were living toge—sharing a residence together, after all.

"I see. When's the interview?"

"Ehh, next week! But Prof said that it's just a formality. They have already sent me a training schedule. But training takes place in Tokyo. I'll be away from Sempai for too long!" Morinaga huffed and snuggled closer to Souichi. Souichi imagined a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Idiot! Tokyo is just a train's ride away. You can always come home. I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere…" Souichi fervently wished that his face did not feel as red as it seemed. He made to stand up, legs wobbling as his hips gave a sharp twinge. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Sempai!" Souichi was turned around and his lips captured for a long kiss before Morinaga hugged him tightly. "Sempai, I'm going my own way but I'll never leave you. Please, let me stay by your side, ok?"

Of their own volition, Souichi's arms encircled the younger man's waist and pressed him gently to himself. "Idiot. Do whatever you want!"

* * *

**xxxSouichixxx**

Later in the night, with Morinaga somehow managing to weasel his way into Souichi's room and was now deep in slumber beside him, Souichi glanced at his wayward kouhai who had caused him so much trouble. He did not want to admit it but he could see what the many girls in the lab always cooed over whenever Morinaga appeared. His kouhai, despite being a strapping twenty- four year-old, had the round, innocent eyes and pouty lips of a cherub. Add to that his soft, brown locks and his eager-to-please personality and there was a puppy in human form. A tenacious puppy, and Souichi could vouch for that.

Really, when had this entanglement with his kouhai started? Souichi could not recall when and where he had first met Morinaga but he did remember that horrible night five years ago when a trusted professor had cornered and damn near raped him in the lab. Morinaga had come to his rescue when Souichi had been too shocked to push the professor away. It was lucky that Morinaga had come; Souichi might have poked the eyes out of the professor once he regained his senses. Souichi had been convinced since then that homosexuals were evil beings that always harboured such dirty thoughts.

That was the start and since then, Morinaga had signed up as his lab assistant, a valuable one who proved his mettle in the sciences. He had followed Souichi around, going for lunch and often dinner together, asking for Souichi's tutoring for an agriculture module and staying with Souichi until as and when the experiments on hand ended. Souichi had to admit, he had had a soft spot for this persistent kouhai of his. Souichi found himself stroking the younger man's hair as he lay deep in thought. The brat always worked himself to the bone for tasks that Souichi had assigned him, and had even fallen ill when Souichi had taken off to Tokyo to rescue his younger brother, Tomoe, from the hands of his evil, gay landlord. Souichi had visited his kouhai, the first time he had shown concern for another person other than his family. Without a doubt, Morinaga had become a steady presence in his life.

Morinaga's confession a year ago had shocked him but, when he thought deeper now, it had not disgusted him. Hell, Souichi had even hopped onto the first train to Tokyo and asked his brother for advice. Advice on how to have a gay relationship! His cheeks still burned at the memory of the conversation outside of Tomoe's university. The advice on using Vaseline had been useful… Clearing his throat even though he was the only one awake in the bedroom, Souichi closed his eyes, lulled by the steady breathing of Morinaga. Since when did Souichi stop thinking that all gays were evil? It was certainly not because of his brother's husband (Souichi would still gladly throttle the man to death). Since when did Morinaga worm his way through his defences, to the point that he would have sex with another man? Since when did the mere thought of losing Morinaga become unbearable? Souichi was still adamant that he was not a homosexual. However, as he began to slip into sleep beside the younger man, fingers still resting on Morinaga's head, such labels did not seem to matter so much anymore.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Comments and recommendations are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Not so one- sided, anymore

**A/N: Because it's already in my computer: here's chapter 2!**

**Again, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not so one- sided, anymore**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Angel- kun, the moe moe flowers you are emitting is making me ill." Hiroto commented dryly as his regular patron and friend happily ordered a long island tea and proceeded to gaze dreamily into space.

Tetsuhiro stirred his drink randomly, the grin unabated despite Hiroto's sarcasm. "Tonight, Hiroto- san, your cold water is not going to make me upset! Ahhh, sempai…" Hiroto shuddered and sincerely hoped that whatever conquest Angel- kun was going to unload on him later, it wouldn't be a blow- by- blow report of their foreplay that Angel- kun and his tyrant "roommate" engaged in, like what Tetsuhiro had done the other night three weeks ago after he and Sempai- san had "consummated their love" as Tetsuhiro himself had coined.

"So, what's the happy occasion?" Nobody could say that Hiroto was not masochistic.

Tetsuhiro did not know where to begin. Ever since Sempai had told him to stay by his side and the night when they had made love instead of having sex, Tetsuhiro had begun to feel that Sempai was slowly opening up to him.

_"Sempai? Where are you?" Tetsuhiro had called Souichi's cell the day after his return from Tokyo where he had had his first week- long training session. Souichi had been missing from their shared apartment when Tetsuhiro woke up in the afternoon, having shared a drink with Hiroto till four am the night before. _

_"Er…I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" With that cryptic message, Souichi had hung up and Tetsuhiro had been puzzled but happy that he could get to spend the day off with his Sempai. Yesterday's happy homecoming celebration with Souichi had been shelved due to some mishaps at the lab and the both of them (Sempai mostly) had been too exhausted. Tetsuhiro's plan of having a romantic dinner out, followed by a romantic walk home, then a night of passion had been totally canned. To say the young man had been disappointed would be an understatement. _

_Tetsuhiro's ruminations were disrupted when he heard the sound of a key turning in the apartment door's lock. "Sempai! Welcome home!" His eyes widened at the sight of Souichi carrying about ten bags of groceries. _

_"Come and help me close the door, you baka!" Souichi hefted the groceries to the kitchenette while Tetsuhiro hastened to close the door. _

_"Sempai…? What in the world?" Souichi ignored him as he began to tie the apron, which belonged to Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro rummaged through the bags. There was steak, potatoes, carrots, flour, eggs… What in the world was going on? If Tetsuhiro did not know that Sempai never cooked, ever, he would have guessed that Souichi was about to prepare dinner for them. _

_"Shoo! Go watch some TV or something. The kitchen is out of bounds!" With that, a bemused Tetsuhiro went and sat at the couch and pretended to watch TV, all the while following his sempai's movements around the kitchenette. _

_It was four hours, a mini explosion at the oven and many expletives later that Souichi and Tetsuhiro sat down at the square table that served as both coffee and dining table, two almost- burnt steaks garnished with raw salad haphazardly chopped into strange cubes, a bowl of lumpy mashed potatoes and a soufflé that looked decidedly saggy staring up at the two men. The clock chimed 7 pm. _

_"Uhh, sempai…?" Tetsuhiro could not believe his eyes; his Sempai, the man who had never cooked even an egg before, had whipped up a whole main course and dessert in four hours. He was unbelievably touched. This was how sempai meant to make up for yesterday's ruined plans. He wanted to remember this moment forever. _

_Unfortunately, Souichi took Tetsuhiro's hesitation for refusal. Glancing at his dismal effort at making a romantic dinner (minus the candlelights and flowers; there was only so much he could concede), Souichi grimaced. No way anybody would stomach the food, even Morinaga. "This means nothing! Don- don't eat it, I'll clear them now. Let's order takeout sushi instead." Souichi had started to collect the plates when Morinaga stopped him, the brilliant smile making every thwart in the kitchen worth it. _

_"Thank you, Sempai. Itadakimasu!" _

"The food was delicious…" Tetsuhiro sipped his long island, his grin firmly in place. "Hiroto- san, the food cooked with love is incomparable." Hiroto merely shook his head daintily. Angel- kun was gone off the deep end on this Sempai- san.

_It was two days after he had come home from Tokyo. Tetsuhiro and Souichi were drinking beer at the park near their apartment, a cigarette dangling off Souichi's lips. The air was cool and quiet, autumn approaching. They had been talking about Tetsuhiro's training._

_"Their lab was enormous; so many departments! Prof. Fukushima went with me and he introduced me to the head chemist at the main lab. They said that they are developing a new drug that utilises all- natural herb ingredients. I think I might be able to help out on this project!" Tetsuhiro was excited; the trip to Tokyo had shown him the many applications of his research in the university, and he could not wait until the year was up to start working officially at the giant pharmaceuticals company. _

_"Sounds good. Choosing to work definitely suits you. When's your next training session?" _

_Tetsuhiro was glad that Sempai did not seem bored by his ramblings about Tokyo. It was a pity that Souichi was too passionate about his research at the university, if only sempai could join him in Tokyo! But he had promised that Tetsuhiro could always stay by his side, and the younger man decided that that was enough at the moment; the future would sort itself out. "Ehh that would be a month later. Do you want to go with me? I miss Sempai so much during the trip~" Tetsuhiro grinned and ducked when Souichi swung, as was his habit, a fist at his head. Sempai's bark was definitely worse than his bite. _

_"Prof. said that it's a good time now to accept this job, because it's likely that I will be travelling around Japan to the different branches on a rotational basis. He said that this position had at first been offered to another postgraduate but because his wife was pregnant, he declined the offer. I'm lucky! But truthfully, Sempai, if given a choice, I wouldn't want to travel so much either and be away from you… Maybe I could request to stay at the Nagoya branch!"_

_"Baka! You are a newcomer; don't go getting your head all swollen up. This is a good chance to learn all the things and apply them." This time, Souichi's fist connected with Tetsuhiro's head and the younger man winced as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "I said before, didn't I? No matter where you go, I'll…be right here. Now, let's go; my stomach isn't feeling too well." Long hair swishing, Souichi had stood up primly and begun to stalk out of the park. Tetsuhiro knew though that his Sempai's face would be flushed red in embarrassment. He stood up happily and followed the familiar track home._

_When he caught up with Souichi, the both of them exited the park and stepped onto the pavement. From there, it was a five- minute walk to their apartment. At this time, most people were already at home, so the streets were quiet, only the occasional dog barking as they trekked home. Somewhere in the middle, Tetsuhiro took hold of Souichi's hand, clasping the man's smaller palm in his while holding his breath. "Baka…" was all Tetsuhiro heard but Souichi's hand remained in his. Two and a half minutes later, they reached the apartment door and Souichi had removed his hand before letting themselves into the warm apartment. It was short but it was the first time they had held hands as they walked. _

"Another long island tea, Hiroto- san. I held Sempai's hands for the first time! And he didn't resist! And we were outside, in public!"

Angel- kun was becoming embarrassing. Luckily, it was a quiet night. Hiroto mixed the drink efficiently, replacing the empty glass in front of Tetsuhiro. "Seriously, Angel- kun? Two point five minutes of holding hands is, in my opinion, not holding hands at all. You have to work harder!"

Tetsuhiro merely grinned, his head already falling lopsidedly onto the bar table. "Sempai…"

* * *

"Sempai, breakfast is ready!"

Tetsuhiro set the last plate of grilled mackerel on the square table with a flourish, satisfied with his handiwork. Sempai's appetite had not been too good of late and he had especially prepared Souichi's favourite Japanese breakfast. Tetsuhiro had even bought ginger tea to replace their usual oolong, having heard that ginger was good for soothing the stomach.

"Ahh, gomen. I wanted to help out with breakfast today but the alarm apparently did not wake me." The older man padded over to the breakfast-laden table and sat down beside Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro could smell the minty aftershave on the other man's skin. Grinning, he stole a peck from Souichi.

"I wish Sempai were my breakfast, yum."

"You-!" Souichi scowled, pushing Tetsuhiro's hands away as he started on the food. "Wasn't yesterday night enough to whet your appetite!"

"I will never have enough of you, Sempai," Tetsuhiro grinned and caught the chopsticks that were thrown at him. The breakfast passed in relative silence, the aromas from the grilled fish and miso soup wafting lazily in the morning light. Tetsuhiro was glad to see that Sempai finished everything on the plates today, when he had barely eaten half a bowl of rice for the past few mornings.

"The tea's good. Is it ginger?"

"Yea! Minami- san in school recommended this for upset stomachs. Is it working?"

"Y-yea, it's good…Thanks, Morinaga." Souichi's ears were turning a slight pink.

Happy, Tetushiro knew that Sempai had acknowledged his concern. "Sempai, you should take better care of your eating habits! I won't be here to cook for you for the next two weeks, ne."

"Baka, I'm a grown man! There's nothing to worry over. I'll wash up while you go get ready; you are going to school with me today, right?" The older man began to collect the plates and started to head to the kitchen sink. Tetsuhiro headed to the shower, his good mood set to last for the day. If he could wake up every morning to cook and eat together with his Sempai, then life would be perfect.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Comments and reviews would be read with great pleasure and heart :p**


	3. On the cusp

**A/N: Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On the cusp**

**xxxSouichixxx**

The alarm clock beside his bed beeped, the sound increasing in crescendo until Souichi nearly smashed it with his fist. God, was it time to wake up already? It barely felt like he had closed his eyes for a moment, although he had gone to sleep uncharacteristically early the night before. The clock showed seven am. He had slept for ten hours.

Dragging his fingers through his long hair to untangle the snares, Souichi lifted the quilt and stood up, stumbling as an unfamiliar wave of dizziness overtook him. What the hell? Was he coming down with something? He took a deep breath, waiting for the world to right itself before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Stepping out of the bedroom dressed in a simple shirt- sweater combo, Souichi opened the fridge and took out the milk. Ever since his kitchen disaster where he had overstepped his own abilities and tried to cook steak and soufflé, Souichi had wisely decided to leave the cooking to Morinaga. Usually, Morinaga would have prepared a full Japanese breakfast but he was off on his second training session in Tokyo, a two- week- long stay this time. Souichi was reduced to eating cereal for breakfast every day.

Listlessly, he poked his spoon around the cereal bowl. He had poured the milk over the cereal, as was his usual way. Morinaga had said that the soaked cereal looked gross but Souichi was not bothered by it. Usually. Today, he took one look at the soggy yellow cereal pieces floating in a sea of white and took off to the bathroom, his stomach roiling as he vomited out the pathetic spoonfuls of the grains that he had just ingested not five minutes ago.

After brushing his teeth a second time, Souichi went to the kitchen and disposed of his remaining breakfast. His unsettled stomach did not seem to want anything at the moment. Fine by him.

The fifteen- minute walk to the university in the morning air calmed his stomach and cleared his head a little. Souichi forgot about the discomfort and began to think ahead about the experiments that he had to conduct that day. Absently, his mind wandered to Morinaga. The younger man should also have started his day already, probably bursting with enthusiasm for the things on his itinerary. Right on cue, his cell rang. Taking it out, Souichi flipped the cover and saw that it was the customary morning message from Morinaga. The boy was coming back two days later. Reading the message, Souichi's lips curved up in a faint smile as he continued walking. Life was good.

* * *

When Souichi stepped into the Agricultural Science laboratory, the familiar smell of chemicals and plant materials hit him like a solid punch. The nausea from the morning came back with a vengeance and he made it just in time to the adjacent bathroom, dry- heaving into the toilet bowl. Bile and stomach acid burnt his throat and it was only ten minutes later that his stomach settled enough for him to stop gripping the bowl and rinse his mouth. Had he gotten food poisoning? The last time he had eaten was yesterday's lunch; he had worked through dinnertime on his experiments, as was his usual habit. With Morinaga, who always chastised him and reminded him to have some food, in Tokyo, Souichi's eating habits had gone haywire. It was probably because of that. He would buy a bigger lunch later.

The day passed in a whirl; Souichi had his hands full with working with his new lab assistant who did show some capability but still had to be trained till Morinaga's level. Midway through the day, Prof. Fukushima, who had not accompanied Morinaga to Tokyo this time, popped by for a progress report on the experiments.

After updating the professor on the results, the chat flowed towards more idle topics. Prof. Fukushima was a good superior and Souichi had worked under him for his Master's program. This was his third year with the older man.

"Ah, Tatsumi, how's Morinaga these days? Tokyo must be keeping him busy," Prof. Fukushima was also Morinaga's mentor and he had been the one to provide Morinaga with the opportunity at S Pharmaceuticals. "The boy will be going places. I have heard only good things from my partner over there."

"Yes, sir. He has said that the trainings are very fruitful. Apparently they are embarking on a new series of experiments soon. Morinaga is smart; he should be able to handle the tasks assigned." Souichi was glad and proud to hear Prof's comments; he made a mental note to tell the younger man when he called tonight.

"It's lucky Morinaga hasn't decided to settle down yet; the company is actually looking someone who would be willing to travel and live overseas for a period of time, but that'd probably come later—ah, is it two pm already? I'd better leave; the dean's looking for me. Keep up the good work, Tatsumi." With that, Prof. Fukushima left the lab and Souichi went back to his work.

Work overseas, huh. While doing a serial dilution of the bacterial cultures, the scientist thought about the future, which did not seem so distant now. Souichi decided that he had better start saving up harder and look for some research contacts overseas. He knew that S Pharmaceuticals had a regional branch in the United States. Perhaps Tomoe or even Kurokawa might have some connections. Hmm, there would be many steps to plan for. His thoughts had already wandered quite a fair bit before a sudden thought hit him. He was already assuming that he and Morinaga would be together in the future; was even willing to give up his postdoctorate plans in Japan if Morinaga really had to live overseas. What did that say about Souichi's feelings for Morinaga?

* * *

It was eleven pm when he finally called it a day, the day's experiments successfully conducted. Taking off his lab coat, Souichi turned to retrieve his backpack and almost fell when his vision blackened for a moment. Ah, he had forgotten to eat lunch, again. Come to think of it, his stomach had been protesting for a while now but he had gotten so used to it that he had ignored it. He had better grab something to eat on the way home.

Morinaga called as Souichi was on his way to the convenience store. "Sempai, konbanwa! Did you just finish lab?"

Souichi marveled at his kouhai's accurate guess, though it probably wasn't too hard, considering his habits. "Yea, the herb experiments were quite successful. Prof Fukushima should be quite satisfied with the results. How was your day?"

"It was great! The sempais at the lab treated me to dinner just now; we had nabe 'cos the weather's turning cooler. They are starting a series of experiments but I'll be returning home in two days so I won't be able to join them. I can't wait to see you!"

"Baka. Anyway, at the risk of making your head even more swollen, Prof. commended you today on your hard work at the company."

"Seriously?! Ah, it's great to know that my hard work hasn't been for naught. Sempai should be proud of me!" Souichi's lips curved involuntarily at Morinaga's childishness.

"I knew that would get your head swollen, idiot. Take care on the train ride home. I'm going to hang up now; phone calls are expensive, you know!" His bluster was blown when Morinaga laughed, then his tone turned more serious.

"I can't wait to hold you, Sempai. Say 'welcome home' when I get back, okay! Oyasumi nasai."

Souichi blushed at Morinaga's innuendo. The brat was either getting too cheeky or he was becoming soft. Deciding that it was the first one, he stepped into the convenience store.

* * *

"Nii- san, nii- san! Wake up!"

Souichi heard Kanako's voice near his ears, sounding almost hysterical. What had happened? He could feel her small hands shaking him. The impatient girl. Wait, why was she at his home?

Souichi's eyes snapped open, blinking and wincing at the rays of sunlight trying to burn holes into his aching eyes. He realized that Kanako was still shaking him, crying.

"K-Kanako?" Souichi struggled up and he realized he was still at the genkan of the apartment. The convenience store bag and its contents were strewn across the floor. Looking up, he saw that Matsuda- san was also in his apartment. They had apparently let themselves in using their duplicate key.

"Nii- san, you didn't answer your cell or the house phone. I wanted to come visit you with Matsuda- san but when we reached, you were—you were lying there on the floor and no m-matter how many t-times I called, you didn't w-wake up!" Kanako was sobbing in earnest now and Souichi gathered her in his arms, patting her back awkwardly.

"Kanako, I'm all right now, don't cry. Help nii- san gather those stuffs from the floor, please?"

"Sou- kun, I think it's better that you take a rest now. I'm going to make some rice porridge for you." Matsuda- san guided him to his bedroom and he didn't protest. His legs felt like jelly. Souichi felt the deep ache in his stomach. Oh God, he must have fainted from hunger.

"Matsuda- san, I'm ok, I think, just too hungry. Your rice porridge sounds good. Thanks for this, I'm sorry to trouble you." Ah, his soft bed felt good after the hard floorboards of the genkan.

Soon, Matsuda- san brought in a steaming pot of rice porridge and utensils. Thankfully, Souichi did not need her help to feed himself. As he was eating, Kanako sat by his side, sniffling. "Kanako, I'm fine. I just didn't eat on time, that's all." His thirteen- year old sister blinked rapidly then nodded solemnly.

"Nii- san, please go and see a doctor? I p-promised Morinaga- san to take care of you while he's in Tokyo. I want to u-uphold my promise. Please, nii- san?"

Sighing, Souichi put down his spoon and ruffled his sister's black hair. "Since when did you and Morinaga exchange numbers? I knew that getting you a cell phone had its disadvantages." He made a note to bonk his busybody kouhai when he came back from Tokyo. But Souichi was beginning to be less and less adverse to letting his family know about his relationship with Morinaga. However, maybe he was overstepping his boundary a little. Till now, they had not discussed what status their relationship was, although it was mostly his own reservations over declaring his feelings. Maybe soon…

"I promise. Maybe tomorrow, nii- san's feeling a little sleepy now. Ah, Matsuda- san," his aunt had entered his bedroom to remove the tray. "Thanks for the porridge, it was delicious. I'm sorry for being a bad host today. Kanako, go back with Matsuda-san for the day, yea? Nii- san will come and visit next week." His sister hugged him tightly, eyes still rimmed with red, before she and Matsuda- san left, the apartment door closing with a click.

Souichi dozed the day away and it was nighttime when he was awakened by the persistent ringing of his phone. Pawing it off the bedside table, Souichi saw the familiar number on the LED display and stifled a yawn as he answered. Thankfully, Kanako did not seem to have contacted Morinaga about his fainting spell; God knew how he would react; probably take a rocket back to Nagoya from Tokyo.

"Hey." His aching head was relieved a little when he heard Morinaga's enthusiastic reply. Really, he knew he was being stubborn and not a little cowardly. Perhaps, when Morinaga came back tomorrow, he would tell him the three words that he knew the younger man had been waiting for since so many years ago. As for now, he let Morinaga's voice wash over him as he lay back on his pillow, a smile dangling from his lips.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Next chapter: in which the bomb drops! **


	4. Alternate universe

**A/N: Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alternate universe**

**xxxSouichixxx**

As he had promised Kanako yesterday, Souichi woke up early and after having a small rice roll from the convenience store for breakfast, went to the family clinic near his apartment.

The small clinic was deserted at the early hour and Souichi breathed a sigh of relief. The nausea and dizziness had returned this morning and he had practically forced down the rice roll. His stomach had also been feeling very unsettled, a roiling and clenching that he had never experienced before.

"Tatsumi- san? Ohayou. Where are you feeling ill?" The doctor was a portly old man by the name of Dr. Chiyo.

Souichi lay on the examining bed once he had described his ailments and Dr. Chiyo had wanted to examine his stomach. He had perhaps gotten food poisoning, judging from the symptoms. At the moment, his shirt was lifted from his stomach and Dr. Chiyo was listening to his abdominal area using a stethoscope. Pressing gently on the area below his abdomen and above his pelvis, Dr Chiyo asked him if it was uncomfortable.

"Yea, this part. It's been feeling sore for a while now, though the nausea became much worser from yesterday."

"Hmm. This area seems to be a little firmer than the other parts. Hmm…" Dr. Chiyo continued pressing and kneading at his abdominal area.

Oh God, a lump? Could he have gotten… cancer? Dr. Chiyo's reactions as he continued examining did not bode well, judging from his furrowed brow.

"Hmm… huh?" The doctor was now bent over Souichi's abdomen, listening intently through his stethoscope. Souichi was suddenly gripped in fear. Somehow, he just really wanted Morinaga by his side now. Was his body punishing him for his unhealthy eating habits now?

It was only twenty minutes later, with much probing and stethoscope- listening that Dr Chiyo finished his examinations and motioned for Souichi to sit at the appointed chair.

"Dr. Chiyo, is there… something wrong with my stomach?"

The older man frowned, considering for a while before speaking. "Tatsumi- san, I can't give you a prognosis now. I'll be referring you to the general hospital. Please wait a moment." The doctor picked up his phone and began to dial the hospital, speaking in quiet tones. Souichi waited anxiously for the call to end. Was his condition so serious that Dr. Chiyo couldn't even make a prognosis? Wasn't it just simple gastritis?

"Tatsumi- san, I have arranged for an appointment for you at the obstetrician/ gynaecology unit at Nagoya General Hospital at noon. Hand this referral slip to the attending physician when you reach."

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Tugging his slacks up, Souichi swung his legs from the bed and stalked towards the gynaecologist, some fucking comedian called Dr. Ren. "It's impossible! I'm a man, if your eyes haven't already fucking told you! Get me your chief physician, I can't believe the nerve of this hospital, making fun at the expense of their patient's health!"

Dr. Ren, a young man of thirty- three, restrained the silver haired man who was currently trying to land a punch on him. Unfortunately, Dr Ren had about fifty pounds on Souichi and he soon gave up on attacking Dr. Ren and sank into a chair, skewering him with a glare that had earned him the title of "scariest PhD student in agricultural science" in university.

"Tatsumi- san, I can assure you that we are not making fun of you. The sonogram tells the truth. Tatsumi- san, you are currently carrying a fetu—" There was a loud crash as the chair that Souichi had just sat on fell backwards. Looming dangerously over the doctor seated opposite him, Souichi pulled the man's coat collar, lifting the older man until their noses almost touched each other's.

"I dare you to repeat that."

"Tatsumi- san…"

At the moment, another doctor made his appearance, sliding in smoothly between the two men as he made his introductions. "Tatsumi- san, I'm Dr. Hako, chief physician of the department. If you may, I invite you to my office for a private consultation."

* * *

The adrenaline from earlier had all but dissipated, leaving Souichi feeling drained as he sat on the park bench, his eyes staring ahead but seeing nothing. Beside him sat a pile of pamphlets, a small envelope and a packet of medications. He felt like he had entered some alternative universe, where things like dragons, spirits and men getting pregnant existed.

This had to be a joke. Fuck, he had barely just gotten over accepting a man's body into his own, for God's sake! And it had taken Morinaga five fucking years before Souichi had even wanted to acknowledge that fact! And now this. Souichi could not stop the bitter laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

He was two months pregnant. _Pregnant_ for motherfucking sake. He had seen the sonogram, seen the child nestled in the womb that he apparently had naturally.

_"Tatsumi- san, there's a very small percentage of people who are born with both male and female reproductive organs. In your case, the ovaries and uterus exist along with your male reproductive organs, but they are not noticeable from the outside. This might not be observable unless you have the monthly period like a woman's. Tatsumi- san, do you have them?"_

_"…No. My parents have never mentioned any of this to me. What the hell, Dr. Hako? Are you saying I'm a female beneath all of this?" Souichi's male pride was definitely hurt. _

_"Tatsumi- san, please, calm down. This situation is normally not suspected unless there is abnormal growth at the uterus area, which you have not experienced. Yours appear to be a very rare case in which the female reproductive organs are as developed as the male's. In reported cases, either one of the reproductive organs tend to be immature. From your physique and vocal cords, it appears that the ovaries do not produce the standard amounts of female hormones, such that the male hormones dominate and so you are overall a male. If it may console you, there is a reported case very similar to yours in the United States. The man has since successfully given birth."_

_Souichi blanched. Giving birth. He had not even wrapped his head around the fact that he apparently was a hermaphrodite and had gotten pregnant. _

_Dr. Hako seemed to have noticed his distress. "Tatsumi- san. I assure you that although yours is an unprecedented case, we at Nagoya General Hospital pledge to give you the best care and services as required by any pregnancy. This is, of course, a lot to deal with. I can be your direct physician for the duration of your pregnancy. I suggest monthly checkups both for the health of the fetus and yourself, for we don't know how the pregnancy is going to affect a male body. This is my name card." _

* * *

Souichi reached for the white envelope sitting atop the pile of documents. With slightly shaky fingers, he took out the grainy, black and white sonogram snapshot. After the lengthy talk, Dr. Hako had had someone wheel in the sonogram into his treatment room and showed Souichi the location of the womb and fetus. It was where Dr. Chiyo had listened to so intently back at the clinic. Dr. Hako had then used his stethoscope and, after finding the location of the fetus, had let Souichi hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. The fluttering sounds had sounded way too fast and Souichi had gasped, looking at Dr. Hako in panic. The doctor had anticipated his shock and explained that a baby's heartbeat was almost twice as fast as an adult's.

His baby. Their baby. How many times had Morinaga and he made love? The frequency had definitely increased since Souichi had accepted Morinaga's love a few months ago. They had not used condoms since that time. Never in his mind had he imagined that stopping the usage of rubber would lead to such consequences.

"Shit!" The irony was excruciating. Souichi suddenly felt the urge to punch someone. The wooden bench shook as his fists plummeted it repeatedly. He, Tatsumi Souichi, once the man who had sworn that gays were his natural enemies, had become one himself, and gotten pregnant to boot.

However, he had to set his male pride aside. In seven months' time, he was going to be a father. There was a life, a living being that was depending on Souichi for survival now. Everything that was going on in Souichi's life now would now have to change for the baby. There was his family to inform (and probably shock), his doctorate program at the university, his future plans to teach and carry out research in agriculture, and his relationship with Morinaga.

With a jolt, Souichi nearly dropped the sonogram picture as he remembered that Morinaga was due back home in five hours.

What was he going to tell the younger man?

* * *

"Matsuda- san, I have something important on my mind and need some advice."

His aunt looked surprised to see her reticent nephew standing outside her house. Ushering him in hurriedly, Matsuda went to the kitchen to make some tea while Souichi sat down at the dining table. She had never seen Sou- kun so troubled before; even that time two months ago, when he had suddenly moved back in from Morinaga- san's place, had not been this bad.

"Drink some tea-it peps you up. What happened, Sou- kun?" This had to be serious if her eldest nephew, who had always been serious and shouldered all his burdens silently, was opening up to her.

Souichi gripped the sides of the cup, wondering how in the world Matsuda- san was going to take his news. But he had, for once, run out of solutions.

"Matsuda- san, I—I am pregnant."

His aunt, to her credit, did not scream or faint away. Instead, she stood up, walked around the table and reached his side. Without a word, she gathered the young man close to her bosom and hugged him.

Souichi did not realise that he had needed someone to do just that, to assure him that everything was going to be all right. His ramrod posture gave way and he sank into her warmth. Vaguely, as he closed his eyes for a blessed moment and inhaled the faint fragrance of flowers and talcum powder in Matsuda- san's embrace, he thought that if his own mother had still been alive, she might have done exactly the same thing.

* * *

"Matsuda- san, why aren't you shocked?" The older woman was once again seated opposite Souichi. Patting his hand, his aunt smiled.

"Sou-kun, you have always been an honest and serious child. I don't think that you would joke about such matters. Besides, I saw the hospital pamphlets you were holding when you came in. What did the doctor say?"

And so Souichi poured everything out to Matsuda: how he could become pregnant, how far along he was, and the advice the doctor had given. Somewhere along the conversation, he had taken out the ultrasound picture and showed it to her. Souichi found that he could breathe a little easier after sharing the whole situation with someone he trusted.

"Sou-kun, have you…told the father?"

Souichi picked up the cup of tea, which had gone tepid but he drank it down in one mouthful. This was the dilemma he was facing now.

"…No. I, I don't know if I should tell him. He… has many good things going for him now, I don't want to be the one tying him down." He recalled the conversation he had had with Prof. Fukushima about Morinaga's job offer. Morinaga had a bright future ahead with S Pharmaceuticals as a research and application chemist. There was no way the younger man would leave Nagoya for Tokyo and the big world out there, those big dreams and opportunities, if Souichi just said the word, asked him to stay. He could not do that to Morinaga, not when his future was beckoning, bright and boundless.

And if Souichi could be honest with himself, he did not know if Morinaga would welcome him, welcome them, fully into his arms when Souichi had pushed away those same arms so many times in the past. Also, Morinaga was gay and so he never had had to worry about getting a woman pregnant with child. But now, Souichi had gone and done the very same, and if such a responsibility were to be rained down on Morinaga out of the blue, Souichi was not sure if he could take it if Morinaga did not want the baby. For he was definitely keeping it, the sound of his baby's life already imprinted in his heart.

"Sou- kun, I take it that you are going to keep the child?" Matsuda- san's tone sounded troubled when Souichi did not elaborate further. If the father were who she thought it was, there was no way the man would think that Sou-kun and their child was a burden. When her nephew nodded firmly, she smiled and patted his hand again.

"Why don't you take a few days to think before deciding? It might be better for the both of you instead of making rash decisions. Stay over tonight; I will call Kanako- chan. I should still have my old cookbook lying around…" Her nephew looked too thin and malnourished, and with the baby, she needed to fatten him up, pronto. When Souichi nodded and looked at her, his thanks silent but heartfelt, Matsuda left the kitchen quietly and went into the alter room. In front of their mother's tablet, she bowed and lit the incense.

* * *

It was ten pm, the scheduled time when Morinaga would reach Nagoya from Tokyo. The train must have just pulled into the station. Souichi was not very surprised when his cell rang just a few minutes later. Morinaga must have called the minute he exited the train. Souichi flipped open his cellphone and put it to his ear, hearing the excited voice of his lover amidst the background noises of the station.

Souichi was not ready to see him. The fear and uncertainty, feelings so foreign to him before he had met Morinaga, were now tenfold with the totally unexpected, totally unplanned pregnancy.

"Morinaga, I will not be going home to the apartment for the next few days. Something has… happened but I have to be the one to deal with it. Don't look for me; I'll contact you soon. Take care." He switched off the phone in the midst of the younger man's protests. The futon was already laid out but Souichi merely sank down to his knees in the same position, the cell phone still clutched in his hands. Think, he had to think.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. Homecoming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

Tetsuhiro was at the Nagoya Central Station, his initial excitement and anticipation at coming home thoroughly doused after the phone call with Souichi. He had suffered through two weeks of not seeing Sempai but now, not only was he going to be alone on his first night back home but for the next few days also. His loneliness was making him morose. Glancing at the large paper bag in his hand, he decided to go home first to put down the many souvenirs for Sempai, amongst them a rare book on botany by a famous professor of Japan's top university.

The small apartment was dark and empty, which was expected; it still managed to make him sad nonetheless. "I'm home," he said to nobody in particular. Sempai was not here, his customary scowl in place, his tone gruff but his eyes soft, to say, "Welcome home".

Tetsuhiro sighed and went to the living room, taking off his jacket and letting it lie around uncharacteristically. He sank onto the couch and switched on the TV. Their favourite documentary was currently playing, the weekly show that he and Sempai would watch together on the weekend. This was the reason why he had tried to get home by ten. Of late, when they watched the show together, Sempai had sat close to him and had not shrugged Tetsuhiro's arms away when he had tried to bring him closer. TV sessions had become a synonym for cuddling sessions, the sounds and colours from the show fading into the background as they kissed softly on the couch, their hearts beating side by side. In those times, Tetsuhiro dared hoped that they could stay like this together, forever.

When the clock chimed twelve midnight, Tetsuhiro decided to heck the late hour and go to his favourite gay bar and have a chat and a drink with Hiroto. The apartment was too lonely for him tonight.

* * *

Tetsuhiro was going crazy. It had been two days and Sempai had still not contacted him. What was the issue that had to take so long for Sempai to deal with? Tetsuhiro had gone to university after coming home from Tokyo to visit Prof. Fukushima and of course to see Souichi but he had been told that his Sempai had taken a few days of absence. This was so out of character for Sempai that Tetsuhiro could not stop worrying.

Deciding to send a message despite being warned not to do so by Souichi, Tetsuhiro quickly typed out the words and sent it.

_Sempai, I'm really worried about you. If you need any help or are in trouble, please, tell me so that I can help._

_I miss you. I can't wait to see you._

To his surprise, his cell rang a few minutes later.

_Baka, I told you not to contact me. _

_Am fine. For the moment. _

_Will be back at the end of the week. See you then. _

Ah, Sempai had replied! And so quickly some more. Good mood restored, Tetsuhiro decided to head to the university and help Sempai to complete the experiments that he had held on hold. This would lessen his workload when he came back to work.

* * *

"Ah, Morinaga! I was just about to call you to come down to the university. I have some urgent news to tell you. S Pharmaceuticals just called me and wanted to ask if you would be free to travel to their branch in Hong Kong for three months? They are short of manpower and the head researcher recommended you. The three months would be considered as a part of your one- year training. It's a great opportunity." Tetsuhiro was in Prof. Fukushima's cluttered office, taking in the sudden news with delight. However, three months was long, way too long to be away from Sempai.

"Umm, Prof. Fukushima? I'm honoured to be given this chance. However, it is a little sudden. Could I have some time to think about it before I make my decision?" He wanted to discuss it with Sempai first.

"Hmm, all right, give me your answer by next week; it's rather urgent. There shouldn't be any reason not to go, do you? Since you have effectively stopped your Master's program for the job."

"…Yes, however, I appreciate the time for me to consider. Thank you, Professor. I will go and finish up the experiments now."

Exiting the office, Morinaga sighed. Thank goodness Sempai would be back at the end of the week. Striding back to the lab, he thought about the Hong Kong trip. It sounded really good; he would get to know more about the company and enjoy a new country at the same time. However, he would be out of Japan for three months. Hmm, if he saved up, perhaps he could buy an air ticket back to come home for a few days…

* * *

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Nii- san! Are you going back to your apartment today?" Kanoko's high- pitched voice sounded behind him as Souichi finished putting on his shoes, backpack in hand. Bending to ruffle his kid sister's hair, he smiled at Matsuda- san, who was also at the genkan.

"Yea, I'm going back today. Take care of Matsuda- san for me all right? Remember to burn incense for kaa-san too."

"All right nii- san. Take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew ok! I love you!" Kanako flew into his arms for a final hug. Souichi winced at the impact but squeezed her tightly.

"I will."

* * *

Souichi had barely closed the door to their apartment when a typhoon of blue came rushing from the kitchen. "Sempai! Welcome home!"

He was tackled by Morinaga and swept into a tight embrace. Really, what was with today and hugs? Nonetheless, Souichi did not push Morinaga away and wrapped his own arms around his giant puppy. It did feel good to be home. "I'm home."

The words were barely out when Morinaga captured his lips in a long, breathless kiss. Souichi closed his eyes as Morinaga tightened his hold so that Souichi's body was flush against his. When Morinaga nipped Souichi's lower lip, he opened his mouth, tilting his head to give Morinaga better access. Their tongues slipped and slid together sensually, taking the time to savour each other's sweetness. When the kiss broke, both men were panting and rubbing against each other, the liquid heat beginning to build up as Morinaga held Souichi's butt and pressed him closer. Souichi gasped at the friction and instinctively began to grind into Morinaga.

"Sempai… Let me take off your pants…" The zipper of Souichi's jeans was already sliding down, Morinaga's hands palming him in slow, sure squeezes.

"Nnn… Stop… we are at the genkan…" A low moan escaped Souichi and he jerked his hips forward when Morinaga rubbed his thumb across the tip of his cock. His underwear was already becoming soaked with precome. "Ughh…"

"Sempai, touch me too, here…" Morinaga was guiding his hand and Souichi jolted when his hand came into contact with Morinaga's cock. He could feel it throbbing, hot and large and hard. He rubbed Morinaga through his trousers, feeling a sense of pride when the younger man jerked and groaned, his cock becoming harder under Souichi's touch.

Morinaga unbuttoned his trousers hurriedly, freeing his cock, moaning when he felt Souichi's hand coming directly into contact with him. "So good… Sempai… I love your touch…" Pressing them closer, he took hold of Souichi's hand. Together, they began to rub their cocks together, the heat becoming unbelievably hotter and wetter. "Mori…naga…"

"I'm going to make you come, Sempai. Just… a…little…more… nnn…" Morinaga pumped Souichi's cock, the older man arching up and grabbing his hair when he began to lick the head. He licked down the shaft, first one side, then the other, getting turned on himself when Souichi shuddered and moaned. "You like that huh, Sempai? You taste so good, I could eat you up…" Before Souichi knew what he was doing, Morinaga had taken him into his mouth and the wet heat felt so good his cock tightened and he pushed, bringing Morinaga's head closer at the same time. "Stop…so…good…"

"Sempai, come in me, I want to swallow yours…" Morinaga began to lick earnestly, sucking the licking tip, using his right hand to pump the length of the shaft. When he pressed gently on the laden balls, Souichi jerked violently and he was soon spurting into Morinaga's mouth and he swallowed ravenously, licking the tip until Souichi was done. "So good, Sempai, you taste so sweet…"

"You…idiot…"

Morinaga carried Souichi in his arms bridal- style into his bedroom and set the man down gently before taking off his shirt and fully remove his trousers. "I can't wait any more, Sempai, I need you now. May I?" He bent down and began to sprinkle kisses down Souichi's chest, sucking at all the sensitive spots that only he knew. When he took one pink nipple into his mouth and began to suckle, Souichi moaned and gripped the sheets tightly. "You are very sensitive here today, Sempai… don't cover your mouth, let me hear you." He lavished the other nipple with the same attention and it was all Souichi could do not to cry out loudly. His cock, satisfied not long ago, was stirring to life again as Morinaga traced a finger down from his chest to his balls.

When Morinaga reached his abdomen, kissing it gently and licking his belly button, Souichi felt sudden hot tears gather in his eyes. Morinaga was kissing their baby. "Morinaga…I…ahhh!" Morinaga had slid one finger in, massaging and scissoring at the tight opening. Another finger slid in and Souichi bit down on his lips even as he ground his hips helplessly, wanting the thing that he could not get but Morinaga could give. "Now…Mori… uhnnn!"

Morinaga took the bottle of Vaseline off the bedside table and began to lubricate himself, using another finger to rim Souichi's hole with the cool cream. The sudden coldness against his heated skin caused Souichi to buckle. He was panting, wanting and needing _more_. "Sempai, what do you want? Tell me what you want…" His cock pressed against the hole, the tightness and the anticipation making it almost impossible for him not to ram into Sempai now. "Is this what you want, Sempai?" He swiveled his hips, letting his cock rim Souichi's opening.

"Morinaga… give… me… I want…you…" Souichi's cock was hard again, curving upwards to his stomach. Morinaga gripped it and pumped it steadily. Souichi gasped. "Don't make me…beg… you.. baka…"

"Yes, Sempai, I'll always listen to you." With that, Morinaga positioned himself and slid in fully into Souichi in one thrust. The tightness was unbelievable; Souichi clamping and holding him in and Morinaga nearly came from the one thrust. He had missed Sempai's heat so much. "Are you ok, Sempai? Can I move?"

The thrust had stretched Souichi and the familiar pain made him groan. But the fullness of Morinaga was in him, the delicious friction making him yearn for more. "I'm fine… ughh Morinaga…" The restlessness was back and Souichi rotated his hips, trying to reach that unknown place deep within.

"Sempai…" Morinaga began to thrust, pulling out slowly then plunging back in. He lifted Souichi's legs higher, letting them rest on his waist. The angle gave him better access and Morinaga thrust faster and deeper, feeling a primal pride when he hit the spot and Souichi cried out. "It's here, isn't it, Sempai, your sweet spot…" He thrust again and again, making sure to hit the same place, enjoying the clench- unclench movements of his Sempai against his cock.

"I'm—I'm comin—ahhh!" One last deep thrust and Morinaga poured his warmth into Souichi, who was shuddering with his own release. Gathering Souichi into his arms, he embraced the long- haired man tightly, savouring the warmth radiating from their passion.

Together, they collapsed on the bed, with Morinaga cuddling Souichi to his chest. "Sempai, I love you so much."

He felt Souichi's shoulders begin to shake. Startled, Morinaga pushed aside the tendrils of long hair from his face. "Sempai, what's wrong? Don't cry, I'm sorry if I hurt you just now." He gathered his Sempai closer, trying to absorb whatever hurt that was making Souichi cry.

"Baka…I'm not…c-crying…" Souichi insisted, the tears slipping out even when he shut his eyes tight. "It's just…it's so…"

"Shh, hush now, Sempai. I'm here; don't cry. Sleep, my love." Morinaga placed a kiss on his head and Souichi felt so blanketed with love that new warmth spread in his chest but his tears, miraculously, began to stop.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Reviews and comments: would be read with great attention.**


	6. Truth (of epic proportions)

**Chapter 6: Truth (of epic proportions)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

For the first time in three weeks, Souichi woke up with the warmth of Morinaga beside him. The younger man was still deep in sleep, curved around Souichi's body. It attested to how much Morinaga had wormed into his heart (and his bed for the matter) when Souichi merely adjusted his head so that his long hair was no longer trapped beneath the other man's arms instead of breaking free of the embrace and raising hell, as he would have done last time. It was almost shameful to realise just how accustomed his own body had become to Morinaga's closeness.

Then he noticed that Morinaga's hands were resting on top of his womb. Souichi inhaled deeply; letting his breath out slowly as he rested his own hands on top of those big, warm hands, cradling their child together. He truly wanted all of it—Morinaga, the baby, a good future for the three of them, together. Staying at Matsuda- san's place for the past week had made him realise that, no matter how impossible and unexpected, he had still gotten pregnant, and the baby was part of Morinaga as well. He knew he was being too selfish to want Morinaga to choose him and the baby over his future prospects, knew that this pregnancy would surely bring about changes and demands on the younger man. Hell, he had two years on Morinaga and he was scared shitless. Morinaga was still young, damnit. He did not want the brat to regret out of some misplaced sense of responsibility once he knew that Souichi was pregnant.

"Sempai? Good morning. Ah, feels good to wake up with Sempai in my arms!" The big puppy hugged him close and Souichi did not protest, keeping Morinaga's hands around his waist. "Hehe, Sempai didn't push me away; must be a good day ahead! Mhmm…!" Morinaga was now nuzzling Souichi's head.

Really, give this boy an inch and he would want the whole yard. Souichi scowled and elbowed Morinaga, hearing a satisfying 'ow!' behind him. Sitting up, Souichi released Morinaga's hands and turned to the younger man. "I have something important to tell you later, so I think it's best we freshen up now." His anxiety made his voice curt. To hide it, Souichi stood up quickly and headed to the shower.

"Ehh? Ok, Sempai! Oh, I have something to tell you too!"

* * *

"You mean, that S Pharmaceuticals wants you to go to Hong Kong for three months?"

"Yea! It was kind of a last- minute decision, but Prof. Fukushima says that it's a rare opportunity, and will also replace three months of my year- long holiday. But I don't want to be away from you for so long!"

Souichi was glad that he was seated at the moment. The news of Morinaga's trip had been unexpected and was a huge blow to his hitherto made- up mind to tell Morinaga about the baby. Now, Souichi was once again torn between asking Morinaga to stay and letting him go to pursue his dreams. His stomach chose this time to rebel and Morinaga was halfway through his talk when Souichi dashed off to the bathroom, the meager spoonfuls of rice he had eaten coming back up again. Helpless against the dizziness, Souichi could only clutch at the toilet bowl. Ah, shit. He had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. Another bout of nausea rose up and he forgot all about the door.

Sure enough, Morinaga dashed in as soon as he heard the retching sounds and the taller man was now squatting beside Souichi, holding his long hair back as Souichi dry- heaved. When the ordeal was over, Souichi sank down on the tiled floor and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his stomach in downward motions to soothe the clenched muscles. This baby was definitely as bad- tempered as him.

Morinaga had gone out for a while but came back shortly with a face towel, which he wet with water before gently wiping Souichi's face. Souichi sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the ministrations to soothe him.

"Sempai, are you ill? Is your stomach still bothering you? I'll bring you to the doctor's!"

Souichi could only shake his head weakly, and he gently pushed away Morinaga to stand up, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash. Even he had to admit he looked sickly as he looked into his reflection, seeing Morinaga's worried countenance behind him. Everything was backfiring on him today. Rubbing at his sore temples, Souichi motioned for Morinaga to go to the living room. "Let's talk."

* * *

"How could you not tell me the moment you knew! Sempai!" Morinaga had shot up from the couch and was pacing around the living area, his tone frenzied. "This was so important! I would have wanted to be with you through all of it! God!"

Souichi had never seen Morinaga so angry before. The younger man had even shrugged off Souichi's hand when he had tried to make him stay still. The sonogram picture and hospital certification were strewn on the coffee table, where Morinaga had perused them after Souichi had told him.

"I-I had to think about it, all right? It's not like I could just suddenly tell you out of the blue that you had knocked me up! This wasn't even supposed to be possible!" God, Souichi needed a cigarette. "I mean, I'm not even your anything, not like… a boyfriend or...a-a partner; then suddenly, there's a baby coming-! And you have all these things going on for you now; the job, the trip—everything that you should be striving for! I don't want to take those things away from you, damnit!" His hands were shaking like mad. Get a grip, Souichi thought, but he was stripped bare, all his doubts and fears laid out for this man in front of him. He turned away from Morinaga, hiding his face behind his clenched fists.

Morinaga turned back swiftly to the couch, grabbing Souichi's arms and forcing the long- haired man to look up at him. Souichi nearly shrank back at the look in his eyes but he stood his ground at the last moment. "W- what are you doing-!" The grip was bruising. It hurt, and Morinaga had _never_ been physical with him before.

"Sempai, can you tell me who I love?" Morinaga's olive eyes were flashing green now, his gaze so intense on Souichi that he did not dare look away.

"L-let go of me!" Souichi struggled instinctively, trying to escape from the naked emotion that he saw in Morinaga's eyes. The fire he saw in those eyes seared him to the depths of his soul, threatened to consume him whole. And yet, Souichi was suddenly suffused with so much hope and want that he was left reeling. Did Morinaga still want him? Despite their past, despite his pregnancy, despite the fact that he would have to give up on his hopes and dreams? Despite his constant escape from this man, was Morinaga still going to chase him and hold him until he surrendered?

"Sempai! Please, I beg you. Look at me. Tell me; who do I love, more than anybody in the world?" Morinaga was pleading now, trying to turn Souichi's face around to his. "Tell me, p-please."

Souichi stopped struggling when he heard the sob. Morinaga was kneeling in front of him now, his head bowed against their clasped hands, wide shoulders trembling. Souichi was terrified, damnit, feeling Morinaga's tears scalding his skin. Scared of this man holding him, scared of his passion and his love, scared that once he was caught, he would never be let go. But yet, hadn't he been the one who had asked Morinaga to stay? Hadn't he been the one who had been afraid that Morinaga would not want him and the baby?

Wasn't he the one who already loved this man in front of him but was still running away from his true feelings?

It was scary, so scary this feeling of freefall, the sanity and the solid ground that he had held on to for so long crumbling and giving way as Souichi pulled the crying dark- haired man into his arms and began to kiss those salty tears away even as his own slid down and mixed with the younger man's. "I love you, I love you, I love you, God, I'm so sorry, Morinaga. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"He's so tiny, like a little bean," Morinaga held up the sonogram and squinted at the grainy snapshot of Souichi's womb, his breath tickling Souichi's ears as he leaned forward to trace the tiny dot on the picture. Morinaga had flipped through every single one of the pamphlets that Dr. Hako had given Souichi and had made sure that Souichi had taken the prenatal vitamins after lunch and dinner. "I'd better look up some nutritious meals to cook for you! Sempai, I'm going to pack a bentou for you everyday to bring to school. I'll check the bentou box every day, so make sure you eat up!"

"Baka, who are you ordering around like this? I'm still your senior! Idiot." But Souichi took Morinaga's arms and put it around himself, letting their hands rest on top of his stomach. He did not say anything else but Morinaga understood. He could feel the younger man's smile against his hair as Morinaga pressed Souichi closer to him. Souichi shivered a little when Morinaga's long fingers began to gently stroke his stomach at the area where it was just a little firmer.

"Hello baby, Papa is here! How are you today? Don't give daddy too much discomfort ok? Papa loves you so much."

"Morinaga…"

"Sempai, did you know what has been my biggest regret till now?"

Souichi thought for a moment, the answer coming to him a moment later. He was so stupid; how could he have doubted Morinaga's willingness to have the baby? He decided to play dumb. "What is it?"

"When I came out to my family, they disowned me; my own father said that I disgusted him, my own brother misunderstood me, so I basically lost my family overnight. Being gay meant that I wouldn't, under the usual circumstances, have been able to start a family. Having Sempai with me and having your love; it's perfect, but our baby? I think, I think that God is giving me another chance to have a family, to have a place I could come home to.

"I am so happy right now, Sempai. Really. Nothing could mean more to me than you and the baby. Thank you for this gift, Sempai, thank you so much." For the second time that day, Souichi felt Morinaga's tears. Turning around so that he could face the man, Souichi brought him close, ruffling the man's hair softly. His big puppy was going to be a father. Absently, he wondered if the baby would inherit Morinaga's cuteness as the younger man started to calm down, still sniffling a little.

"Enough crying? Let's head to bed; I'm tired." Souichi yelped when Morinaga suddenly lifted him and began padding towards Souichi's bedroom. This was so embarrassing! "You-! Let me down! What do you think you are doing!" Souichi landed a punch on Morinaga's shoulder but the younger man did not falter. "Idiot!" He was placed gently in the middle of the bed, where he immediately sat up, preparing to bite off Morinaga's head. They were not newly- weds, for goodness's sake! However, before he could say anything, his mouth was silenced by Morinaga's kiss. Despite his ire, Souichi melted into the kiss as Morinaga cupped his face with one large hand, his tongue exploring the inside of Souichi's mouth in slow, almost shy flicks before he was retreating, touching their lips together once more before he looked directly into Souichi's dazed eyes.

"Sempai, would you be my lover and the father of our baby?"

Ah, what was this sweet feeling suffusing through his chest, diffusing into every pore of his body? More than Matsuda-san's hug, more than his siblings' support, Morinaga's words were the only ones that finally managed to lift the cloak of doubt and uncertainty fully from him. It left him strangely bereft of words as the two of them sat on the bed quietly facing each other. Souichi's face felt flushed and he was very aware that tonight was going to mean a new start to another level of their relationship. He knew that this time, he was going to have to meet Morinaga half- way, reach out to the hand that had been extended to him for so long. It was time to stop skirting around and acknowledge that he and Morinaga were not just housemates sharing an apartment. More than for the baby, Souichi realized that having Morinaga by his side was truly what he wanted for himself, Tatsumi Souichi. Sighing, Souichi the tyrant finally sheathed all his claws, put down all of his defenses and leaned his forehead gently against Morinaga's shoulders, closing his eyes as Morinaga's hands snaked around him and enclosed him in his warmth.

"Yes, I will, yea…"

* * *

**End. **

**And so their journey together has just started!**

**edited 13/5/13: Sequel to this story is up! Titled "Kindles and sparks". Please read and enjoy :)**


End file.
